poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Gargoyles
Pooh's Adventures of Gargoyles is another upcoming TV Series By BowserMovies1989. It will appear on Pandora.TV in a near future. Plot The series features Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Stay Puft, Slimer, R2-D2, C-3PO, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy Joining Forces With a clan of mythological creatures known as the Gargoyles a group of monsters that turn into stone during the light of day. The show focuses on Our Heroes Meeting a particular clan led by a gargoyle named Goliath. The clan lived in Scotland In The Medieval Age where they helped protect the Wyvern castle. One day they were cursed by a wizard to remain in their stone form until their castle "rose above the clouds." In the present day, Top billionaire David Xanatos purchases the Gargoyle's castle and has it reconstructed atop his skyscraper On The Town Of Manhattan's Island In New York City. But Goliath & The Other Gargoyles Dosen't Know That Xanatos Is Joining Forces With Pooh & Mewtwo's Most Hatred Enemies Known As Bowser, His Family, and his goons But Bowser & Xanatos Has Prepared A Lots Of Scariest & Macabre Surprises For The Gargoyles And Our Heroes. The castle having thus "risen above the clouds", the six gargoyles of the clan awake With Our Friends Watching Over Them. In trying to adjust to their new world they are aided by an NYPD officer, Elisa Maza, and quickly come into conflict with Xanatos & Bowser. In addition to dealing with the gargoyles' and our heroes attempts to adjust to modern New York City, the series also incorporated Bowser's Evil Plots With various supernatural threats to their safety and to the world at large. Episode List The Following Episodes Are Going To Be In Every Pooh's Adventures Movie By BowserMovies1989 With The Dialogue In The Beginning By Keith David One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the age of the gargoyles. Stone by day, warriors by night, were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Now, here in Manhattan, the spell is broken, With The Help Of Pooh And His Friends we live again! To Face The Diabolical Intentions of The Evil Lord Bowser Koopa And The Wicked Mistress Nine They are defenders of the night. They are Gargoyles! Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twilight Sparkle, The Human Mane 5, Spike the Dog, Discord, The Masters of Evil, and Dr. Facilier guest stars in this show. *Both The Lion King and Gargoyles are released in 1994. *Both The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa and Gargoyles aired on The Disney Afternoon. *Both Goliath and Dr. Facilier are voiced by Keith David. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Lion King, the Mickey Mouse ''movies, ''The Princess and the Frog, and Gargoyles were all created by Disney. Category:TV series Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Upcoming TV Series